


Full

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Prurience [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, As in Fenrir's mouth runs dirty but no boys are getting knocked up here, Bottom Harry, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Filthy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Top Fenrir, but no mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

He lay on his back, panting with exertion and overstimulation. He felt so full, so sore, but Fenrir was still looking at him with that leer on his face that said he wanted to fuck, his eyes trailing up and down the shape of his debauched frame, so Harry knew they weren't done.   
  
Not nearly.   
  
"Please," he moaned. His voice was breathy, his throat hoarse from screaming for hours and hours on end. Fenrir grinned at the sound as if he was proud of causing it, smile positively feral as he walked closer and grabbed Harry by the thighs. His hands were large enough to wrap almost the whole way around, and his grip strong enough to leave visible bruises, if the skin there hadn’t already been painted blue and black. He pulled Harry’s hips up so he could drag his lover’s butt onto his lap.   
  
Almost tenderly, he pressed two fingers down against Harry's stomach, laughing when Harry shuddered and whined uncontrollably. He was so full of come he could feel it pressing everywhere, so full that he could see the soft bump it made under the skin of his stomach, and could feel the weight of it against his organs.   
  
"Beautiful," the werewolf whispered almost reverently. "So pretty and helpless." He chuckled, pressing harder until Harry's eyes watered with the intense stimulation.   
  
He leaned down and kissed Harry's stomach softly, keeping his lips there for a long time and licking occasionally at the salt of his cooling, stretched skin. "You almost look pregnant, kitty."   
  
Harry whined again, trying to pull away and gain any sort of release. "Please," he moaned again, but even _he_  didn't know what he was really asking for.   
  
Fenrir shushed him, pulling Harry closer onto him until his heavy, hard cock lay between the younger man's buttocks and right against the swollen red rim. "Maybe you _are_  pregnant," he continued as if Harry hadn't said a thing, pushing his hips up in small, slow circles. "You'd have to be, by now."   
  
"Fenrir, _please_ ," Harry cried out, too tired to move, too tired to do anything except lay there and take it. Fenrir leant down and kissed his nose gently, and then suddenly grabbed his hair to pull his head back so harshly that Harry cried out in shock. Fenrir leaned in, taking advantage and plundering his mouth and Harry just let him, sucking at the tongue between his lips like a child at his mother’s nipple, or like a vampire at his victim’s neck.   
  
"Please what, kitten? Want me to make _sure_  you’re pregnant?" He pushed his hips up a little harder, the tip of his cock catching teasingly against the reddened entrance of Harry's arse. "I'll make sure, sweetheart."   
  
He grabbed Harry's arse and pulled it up, carefully positioning it and then lowering his arsehole, ever so slowly, onto his waiting erection. He watched every inch disappear into Harry's body, not speeding up or slowing down even as Harry's cries increased in volume until the man was practically sobbing in pain and desperation.   
  
"Shush, kitten," Fenrir cooed, not once looking away until Harry had taken all of him in. Harry was warm and wet and so, so full, and Fenrir could feel the come he'd left there throughout the day wrapped around his cock and moving deep inside Harry’s body. Marking him like nothing else could.   
  
"My pretty kitty," he laughed, and Harry practically mewled at him in response. He kept his hold on Harry's hips, his hands wide enough that his fingers gripped onto Harry's buttocks, and he pushed, fucking into his little lover.   
  
"Is that good, sweetheart? Is that what you wanted?" he asked, thrusting harder and harder, and Harry couldn't even make any sounds by now, soundlessly crying and panting as the feeling of being fucked yet _again_  became too much to handle.   
  
"What was that?" he asked mockingly when Harry made grabby hands at him. "You want it harder?"   
  
Harry's eyes became even wider, the mix of intense fear and lust nothing but the most potent aphrodisiac to Fenrir. His little kitten was honest to God crying now as he stared up at his lover, and Fenrir could tell he didn't even know if he wanted more or wanted it to stop. All he knew was that Fenrir was ruining him, _had_  ruined him, and it was so good he didn't know how to live with it, and didn't think he could live without.   
  
Fenrir just laughed at the utter hopelessness in his eyes, the pain and incredible pleasure and reluctant, shameless want. "Who am I to say no to you, kitten?" he said huskily, and then he was fucking into Harry with earnest, so hard that there was come leaking out even with Fenrir's sizable cock blocking the way, and it was so good Harry thought he'd pass out.   
  
He didn't, and instead bore witness to the utter filth that spewed from his lover's lips.   
  
"Like that, do you?" he was saying, groaning in pleasure and desperation. "Want my cock, don't you? You looked so pretty I couldn't resist, look so full it's like you're carrying my child. Is that what you want, kitten? Did you want my seed so far in you that _everyone_  could see who you belong to?"   
  
Harry gasped, panting and reaching as if yes, that's _exactly_  what he wanted, and Fenrir laughed dark and low and delicious in response.   
  
"You'd be so pretty," he grumbled, and Harry could feel the vibrations of his voice in his own body, keened at the feeling of it. "Full of my cock, full of my child. I bet your chest would be swollen full, wouldn't it? I bet you'd cry for me to suck on them. Is that what you want, kitty? Do you want me to suck your pretty little titties dry until you cry?"   
  
Harry moaned desperately, clawing at the air, too lost even to lift his own arms, and he came like that, with his alpha fucking into him and filling him up so full he could _see_  the head of it moving under his skin.   
  
Fenrir didn't even pause, just kept on fucking him until Harry was shaking as if he was been electrocuted, until his legs were so wide Fenrir could see every inch of his wet dick being pumped into Harry's inviting pink arsehole, and then Fenrir was coming too, head thrown back in ecstasy as he pumped Harry full of the latest round of his seed.   
  
He fucked Harry even through his own orgasm, and then stayed in there as they both regained their bearings.   
  
He looked down lazily, and Harry looked so completely lost he didn't seem to be aware of where he was anymore, dark eyes glazed in pleasure and overstimulation as Fenrir's cock kept him plugged full to the brim.   
  
"Had enough yet, kitten?" he asked. Harry could do no more than blink.


End file.
